The Trouble With Sleepovers
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Kind of OOC. Unseen footage from a new story, linked to prior story, 'Below the Belt'. Itachi should have known, their house now looks like a frickin human hazard. Features a dumbfounded Itachi, injured Naruto, and giggling Sasuke. Complete CRACK!


**This is linked to the future story I'm going to write, probably over the summer after I finish 'GET OUT!' in late spring. Take this as being an unseen footage that will not be shown in the actual chapter story, it is partners with my other story, 'Below the Belt', so if you want to read that too, go ahead. It's not particularly necessary though :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did, ItaSasu would be canon XD**

**Lol, enjoy!**

**xXxXxXx**

At first, Itachi thought that having Sasuke's blond best friend sleepover would be a thumbs-up for him. For once, the boy wouldn't, as he called it, 'invade' his room and sleep with him for the night (more like practically every night ever since he was reinstated as a Konoha shinobi). Second, he himself wouldn't be so sleep deprived due to Sasuke's very odd sleeping habits (i.e: get shoved off the bed, not be able to turn due to the twelve year-old being curled up against his back, wake up to his brother sleepwalking loudly into the closed door, ect.). Last but not least, a sleepover meant that Sasuke was actually being social, and with someone else! Not a bad thing, right?

Wrong.

Something is always bound to go wrong.

**xXxXx**

It was only about two hours and a half (the longest interval of time he's been dead asleep in a long time) since Itachi decided to call it a night and went to bed. Now, it was 3:00 AM, and as you guessed it, something always happens at 3AM.

A shrill scream, sounding much like Naruto's, faintly startled him awake, and he frowned into the pillow. Itachi didn't particularly care much about the Kyuubi container, so he was promptly going to go back to sleep, until...

he heard Sasuke abruptly burst out laughing.

'What the hell?' he thought groggily to himself as he shoved the covers off, listening to the noise just a few feet away as he approached his younger brother's room.

"Get it off!!! Get it off!!! GAAAHHHH!!!!"

More laughing. "Aww, look! Mitins likes you!"

"You're a bastard!!!"

Upon hearing the name of Sasuke's beloved baby kitten, curiosity took over. The ex-rouge nin opened the door, "What is all thi-" and promptly stopped mid-sentence, staring rather shocked at the scene.

The blond was sitting up in an extra futon matress (because Itachi knew that if he shared a bed with Sasuke, Naruto would be groggily running into a lot of poles the next day). Naruto's hands were desperately trying to pry the gray and white little kitten from his head, and Itachi was actually mildly horrified to see the baby kit's surprisingly sharp-looking claws stabbed into his scalp, blood beginning to run from the wounds. Where was Sasuke, you ask?

He was laughing uncontrollably from his bed, his face buried into one of the cushions.

Itachi, seeing as he was the only one who could really do anything, silently walked over and removed the cat's claws from the blond's head, moving the faintly hissing kitten into his arms. "Don't touch it," he stated dully, staring exasperated at his still giggling brother, "I'll get the First-Aid."

The older of the three left the room for a few moments as Naruto cringed at the horrible throbbing in his head, murdering the temptation to just roll on the ground while screaming. Instead, he glared at the now red-faced Sasuke, his body still trembling from his laughing-fit.

"You're pure evil." he mumbled, feeling a faint headace form due to his injury. Sasuke merely smiled, a touch of wickedness added to his features. "And you're the one getting the alcohol on your head." As if on queu, an alcohol-soaked square of gauze was unceremoniously dropped on his scalp, causing him to double over.

"AHHH!!! THAT FRICKIN BURNS!!!!"

"Do you need to yell? Hmm, I think you need stitches."

"Why the hell are you so calm?!" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke burst out laughing once again, before accidentally rolling off the bed and to the opposite side

_**THUMP**_

"Ouch!" The raven-haired child sat up, no longer giggly as he clutched at half his face, his features twisted into an expression of pain. Itachi deadpanned, staring at his brother as he peeled the now bloodied gauze from the blond's head, all sleep now killed off his mind.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke."

**xXxXx**

Sure enough, Itachi didn't get the sleep he wanted, because it took a hell of a long time to even get to the clawings etched into Naruto's head. Why? His hair was a tangled mess, prompting Itachi to cut off about a handful of clumps of bright blond hair, without him noticing of course.

"What the hell did you do?!" Naruto cried out, horrified upon seeing some of his bloody hair in Itachi's hands. The older Uchiha stared at the spiky locks, pulling them apart from their tangled confines. "Your hair is completely tangled," he easily replied, dropping it into the nearby wastebasket, "I couldn't see the cuts."

"Couldn't you comb it instead of cutting it out?"

"Did you really want me to run a stiff brush through your cut up, bleeding scalp?"

Silence...

"That's what I thought, and Sasuke damn it, stop laughing!!!"

"I can't!!! This is gold!"

"Says the one with the black eye." Naruto mumbled as Itachi began to stitch his head up.

"Hey!"

**xXxXx Next Morning xXxXx**

"What the-" Kakashi trailed off, shocked as he stared at his male students in disbelief, his expression matching Sakura's. He knew that Naruto had stayed overnight with Sasuke, but seriously, what the hell happened? As if reading his mind, the pink-haired girl voiced his question. "What happened to you guys?" she asked, mildly horrified at seeing a blackened bruise, as well as a few light cuts and reddened inflammation etched into her crush's face, while Naruto had half his head bandaged up, his hair very faintly tinted rouge here and there around the covered area. Both looked tired and half-asleep, especially Sasuke, who gingerly tipped side to side every once in a while.

"It was Mitins' fault," Naruto groggily responded, causing the other two to stare.

"Who?" Sakura asked, thrown off.

"Sasuke's stupid cat." he mumbled, earning a surprised look from Kakashi & Sakura, and a glare from Sasuke.

"Don't call my cat stupid, dobe, or else I'll throw her at your head next time you go over. Nii-san will have to cut off a lot more than what he did."

Naruto put his hands protectively, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. _'Itachi had to fix his head up?'_ he thought, mildly curious.

The curiosity stayed with him the whole time, throughout the very odd training that included having both boys nearly fall over from sleepiness (and into trees in Sasuke's case), prompting him to end training early. The silver-haired nin walked his injured and half-awake students to their homes, first dropping off Naruto, then Sasuke. Just as he handed over the tired twelve year-old Uchiha to an also half-sleep Itachi, he asked him the million dollar question:

"So, you had to cut off a chunk of Naruto's hair, huh? What happened?"

The eighteen year-old stared at him.

"You don't want to know."

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I love to do silly stuff between these three characters (although pairings? DX I only like ItaSasu FTW! *flashes peace sign*), it's just so ridiculously hilarious! XD As you read in the intro A/N, it's an 'unseen footage' of the future fic I will most likely publish until summer. Sorry that it seems like a very long time, but I already have three other multi-chapter fics under process, so I want to at least finish writing the most popular, 'GET OUT!' first before I take on another big project. But I will most likely publish other 'unseen footages' over time, as the end of my current work approaches. I will also personally let all reviewers and everyone who favorites when the first chapter to this story is out, so you can just go on and read, OK? **

**This scene was born from the fact that my cat sleeps occassionally on top of my sister (literally, she's curled up on her shoulder blades!!!), and while turning over this one time , she dumped her off. In panic, my cat (her name is Kitty XD) frantically sunk her claws into my sister's head DX Not nice, although I wasn't a jerk and I didn't laugh at her like Sasuke did, I was sleeping XD **

**P.S: Did you know, tomorrow's my 16th birthday :D *dances***

**Review! Before Itachi secretly cuts off some of your hair! (Lol, Naruto has a huge bald spot *pfft* XD)**


End file.
